Digital circuits may comprise digital filters to convert input data of a first frequency clock to output data of a second frequency clock. For the case of an interpolation filter the input data has a lower frequency clock than the output data, while in a decimation filter the input data has a higher frequency clock than its output data. Digital filters thus may comprise multiple stages operating at different frequency clocks.